We'll go through everything together
by colbevx
Summary: A journey through Will and Emma's life together. Rated M because in later chapters I tend to write smut.
1. Chapter 1

**One week after Nationals. **

"Will, I'm sorry you guys didn't make it to the end." Emma cleaned off her grape, sitting in the seat next to Wills. "You know, maybe next you'll do it. As.. As long as um.. Finn and Rachel don't kiss like that again."

Will sighed and finished cleaning one of her grapes, sitting it in the pile of clean grapes. The last few days had been hard trying to get over the fact that they had lost nationals when they were so, so close to it. It was a stone throw away, yet it all came crumbling down within a matter of moments. "You're right, Em. Hopefully we'll have a few new members this year, joining us."

Emma gave him half a smile, as they both knew full well that hardly anyone was even going to sign up to audition. Glee club wasn't like it was when Will was in high school. When he was in it, it was almost "cooler" than being quarterback or captain of the cheerleading squad. Over the years, it had slowly became the group that no one would want to join.

"Em.." Will picked up another grape, nervously playing with it in his fingers. "I know this might be too soon for you, but I'd love.. I'd love to take you out tonight. On a date. Just me and you, my place, and a movie."

Emma felt the heat rise to her face and she grinned brightly, before clearing her throat and trying to make the dorky grin on her face disappear. She didn't want to seem too eager to date him. "Well.. I don't know.." She started off, before throwing her full "try not to be eager" plan off. "I'd love to. I'd really, really love to, Will. I would.. /Love/ to."

Later that evening, Emma tried to ignore the butterflies in the pit of her stomach. Finally, her and Will were getting their second chance at happiness. Finally, there was nothing that could possibly come between them. Carl had moved on, found a girl, but kept in touch with Emma. They were still good friends, despite the fact she broke his heart. Terri had moved to L.A, and regularly exchanged emails with Will, letting each other know how things were going. In fact, it was Terri's idea that Will asked Emma out. She just wanted him to be happy.

Slipping on her favourite pair of Mary-Janes, Emma perfected her make up and hair before making her way up to Will's apartment. She smoothed down the non existent wrinkles on her skirt and knocked on the door. As Will opened the door, she couldn't help but let out a giggle at the panicked look on his face.

"I overcooked the pasta and burned the sauce," he murmured, looking at her sheepishly.

Emma wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a gentle kiss on his nose, laughing softly. "Welllll, I guess you lied about the "being able to cook", thing. So I guess I'll just have to teach you."

Will leaned in and kissed her softly, before pulling back and pouting his lips. He closed the door, leading her into his kitchen and hopped up to sit on the counter. "I didn't lie. I can cook toast, cereal.. Um.. microwavable macaroni and other things like it."

She laughed at his list of things he could cook and tied her hair up, moving to the sink to wash her hands. "That's cute, Will. I've never known a man who can make perfect toast, or cereal. They're very, very hard to come back." Looking through his cupboards, Emma pulled a few things out and began to make their meal. "What film did you have in mind?"

He watched her in admiration. She was perfect. Absolutely perfect. "I was thinking we could watch either My Fair Lady or the Wizard of Oz." Knowing that she loved the two of them, Will had his heart set on earning brownie points.

"Wizard of Oz. Definitely. Wizard of Oz." Emma stirred the sauce and left it for a second, moving between Will's legs. She wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head on his chest. "I think I love you, Will." Shutting her eyes, Emma didn't know if it was too early to tell him. But as soon as she heard him whisper "I /know/ I love you," into her ear, she knew it was perfect.

"I don't want you to go home," Will pressed his lips against her skin repeatedly, smirking into her neck as she giggled. "Stay here with me. Forever. And we'll never have to leave."

After having dinner and snuggling on the sofa while the Wizard of Oz playing, Emma didn't want to leave either. She pouted her lips, tilting his head up to look at her. "I didn't bring an overnight bag or I would stay. Tomorrow is saturday so we can do something." Nuzzling her nose against his, she felt Will shake his head.

"Stay with me, Em. Just tonight. I'll give you clothes that you shorts and a shirt and I'll make sure they're 100% clean." He rolled over on the couch, pulling her up to straddle his waist. She blushed and immediately leaned down, burying her head against his neck. Will ran his fingers through her hair, chuckling.

"You don't have to make sure they're clean. I'll wear them." Emma sat up, grinning widely. "Only for tonight. And if I'm staying over any other night, let me know and I'll bring clothes." Kissing him softly on the lips.

Will took her to his bedroom, getting a pair of boxers and a shirt of his to wear to bed. Emma changed into it, pouting as Will laughed at her as soon as she walked back into the bedroom. The shorts were huge on her, and had to be tied at the side with an elastic so that they didn't fall down. The shirt completely swamped her tiny body, so she had also tied it in a note at the back.

"Will?" Emma crawled into the space beside him, playing with the sheets. He made no move to cuddle into her, or even so much as hold her hand. He turned around, and she knew he was listening to her. "I like cuddles, remember." She whispered, moving closer. Will let out a quiet chuckle and pulled her into his arms, kissing the side of her mouth. He held her close and turned the light off, eventually drifting as he heard her breathe deeply, fast asleep in his arms. "I love you, Emma Pillsbury."

**There may be a few spelling mistakes and/or grammar. I wrote this pretty late at night. Sorry and I hope you enjoy it.**


	2. Chapter 2

A month after Nationals.

Emma's lips pressed down hard against Will's as she parted her lips, her tongue trailing across his bottom lip. "Will.. Tonight.. Please, God.. Tonight.." Her hands clung onto his collar, before slowly unbuttoning her way down, her hands running over his toned abs.

For the past few weeks, Will and Emma were working up to making love. Emma was getting more comfortable with every touch. Will moved slowly with her each and every time, and now they new it was right. Seeing each other naked wasn't something completely new. They decided that they'd get comfortable with each others body first.

"If you're ready, Em." Will lifted her shirt over his head, rolling them over so he was on top. He pressed his lips against her pale skin, moving down to kiss between her breasts. "So, so gorgeous. Every.. Single.. Part." His hands rested on her hips as he kissed his way down her stomach, sliding her skirt down her legs. "I love you, Emma. Don't worry about this, okay? We'll make it perfect." Kissing above her panty line, he hooked his fingers in her panties and pulled them down, placing a soft kiss against her heated centre.

Emma bucked her hips up against his lips, her hands moving down to run through his hair. She let out a sharp gasp and arched her back against the bed, the heat rising to her face. She was actually doing this. Emma Pillsbury and Will Schuester were actually about to make love.

"Will, please.. I need all of you.." Emma whimpered, her eyes falling shut.

He leaned over and opened the dressed, letting Emma slip down his pants and boxers, kicking them down to the floor. Knowing by the look on her face, Emma was nervous. Extremely nervous. He slipped the condom on, rolling on top of her to cup her cheeks. "I love you, Emma ,and if you think what we're doing is.. isn't right for you, then please, let me know. I love you. I adore you. And I promise to take care of you for the rest of my life. I need you."

Emma parted her legs for him, allowing his tip to brush against her. Nodding her head, she pressed her lips softly against his neck, sucking on his jaw. "This is what I want. What I /need/. I need you, Will. I'm in love with you. Please.. Please make love to me."

"Let me know if it.. if you want to stop." He didn't want to tell her it'd hurt a little. Of course, she knew that. They had spoke about it several times on several different occasions. Will let her bury her head against the crook of his neck as he pushed himself into her, slowly. Emma clung onto his skin, holding her breath. It hurt. Although, it didn't hurt as much as she thought it would, and she got herself worked up. There were now tears running down her cheeks. Will stayed still, letting her get used to the feeling of him fully inside her, and he leaned up to brush her tears away.

Emma moved her hips a little, clearing her throat quietly as she gave him a nod, letting him know he could now move. Will kissed her lips and let out a quiet moan as he drew his hips back, barely, so he didn't hurt her. "So tight, Em.. God.." He whispered, making her blush crimson as he rocked his hips into her.

She wrapped both of her arms around his neck, moving her hips in time with his. "Will, harder.. Just a little hard.. Faster.." Emma barely whispered into his ear, letting a sharp moan out as he happily obliged.

Later that night, Emma lay her head against Will's chest, drawing lazy circles on his chest with her finger. She sighed happily as Will snuggled her closer to him, the blanket wrapped tightly around them. "When I was in high school, they said I'd never get a boyfriend." She blurted out, keeping her head pressed firmly against his chest. "They said I'd never, ever be able to have sex. I was weird." Emma drapped her arm over his waist, listening to Will breathe for a few seconds. She turned to look up at him, grinning brightly, with happy tears in her eyes. "But I did. I got a boyfriend. I.. We made love tonight and they were wrong."

Will lay on his side and stroked her skin softly, nuzzling his nose against hers. "And I'm so proud of you. Last year you would never have let someone so close to you, and I'm so, so happy you're finally comfortable with someone. I'm so glad you trust me enough to let me hold you like this." He pressed his lips against her cheeks, holding Emma closer to him.

"Will?" Emma's arms moved around his neck, resting her forehead on his. "Let's move in together, okay? Me and you. Here." She kissed him, smiling against his lips as he nodded.

In all honesty, Emma had never been more proud of herself. She let her boyfriend make love to her. She let him hold her completely naked and she didn't need to jump in a shower straight after sex. As they lay in a comfortable silence, Emma shut her eyes and prayed that all of it wasn't a dream. Prayed that when she woke up in the morning, she would still be in Will's arms.


End file.
